Encontros na Madrugada
by Nicolle Snape
Summary: A Guerra acabou, mas a calmaria não chegou para todos...Duas pessoas encontrarão a paz onde menos esperavam. Slash - Descontinuada.
1. Cabeçalho

**Nome da fic:** Encontros na Madrugada

**Autor:** Nicolle Snape

**Pares**: Severus Snape / Harry Potter

**Censura: **M

**Gênero:** Romance / Angst.

**Spoilers**: Todos os 5 livros, mais os filmes.

**Avisos ou Alertas:** Cenas de sexo.

**Resumo: **A Guerra acabou, mas a calmaria não chegou para todos...Duas pessoas encontrarão a paz onde menos esperavam. Slash SSHP.

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens que você consegue reconhecer são de JKR, não quero e nem vou ganhar nada com eles. Só pego emprestado para me divertir um pouquinho e devolvo em seguida.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Chovia forte.

Relâmpagos.

Trovoadas.

Raios cortando árvores ou caindo no gramado.

Não bastando à chuva, ainda tinha o vento...Um vento frio, tão frio que gelava até a alma. Mesmo assim, pessoas passavam pelos campos de Hogwarts, as vivas e as mortas...

Nos últimos dias havia sido assim. Famílias enterrando seus entes queridos num cemitério improvisado perto do Campo de Quadribol.

Há uma semana, o Lord das Trevas tinha decidido ser a hora de atacar a Escola...E ele estava certo: as defesas não demoraram a cair e os terrenos de Hogwarts foram invadidos por Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte.

O meio-gigante Hagrid fora a primeiro a cair, lutou ferozmente e levou consigo meia dúzia de seguidores das trevas. Em seguida, Minerva McGonagall...Apesar da idade mais avançada, a velha bruxa lutou como um leão para deter os avanços dos Comensais rumo a Torre da Grifinória. Não resistiu muito tempo, mas destruiu três peças importantes no jogo do Dark Lord...Avery, Macnair e Rodolfo Lestrange morreram junto com ela.

Em pouco tempo os seguidores de Voldemort estavam espalhados pelo castelo, ceifando a vida de cada criança que tivera o azar de cruzar seu caminho. A carnificina só não foi maior porque Severus Snape informara a Ordem da Fênix os planos do lado das trevas. Infelizmente, a informação só chegou pouco antes do grande ataque e não houve tempo de evacuar o castelo.

Todos os membros da Ordem, alguns poucos enviados pelo Ministério da Magia e os alunos mais velhos duelavam por toda a extensão da escola. Eram tantos feitiços e azarações lançados que não se conseguia entender quem dizia o quê.

Palavras não eram entendidas, mas suas conseqüências eram amplamente vistas.

Sangue.

Urros de dor.

Pessoas gritando desesperadamente por socorro.

Sangue espalhado por paredes, chão, vestes...

Corpos inertes por todos os lados.

Luta, dor, sofrimento e morte. Esta mesma seqüência repetindo-se por toda Hogwarts.

Dumbledore havia ido com Harry para a Sala Precisa, deveriam esperar até que Voldemort estivesse mais vulnerável. Severus Snape e Remus Lupin estavam do lado de fora para fazer a segurança.

- Avada Kedavra! – gritou Belatrix Lestrange.

Não houve tempo para defesa...Lupin morreu em segundos. Snape se viu diante de três poderosos magos: Lucius Malfoy, Belatrix e Voldemort. O ataque foi cruel e em massa, os três o atacavam ao mesmo tempo...Mas Severus não era qualquer bruxo, mesmo com inúmeros machucados conseguiu dar cabo de Lucius e Belatrix.

- Crucio.

Snape contorceu-se no chão.

Voldemort lhe aplicou vários Cruciatus juntamente com outros feitiços que rasgavam sua pele e o faziam sangrar bastante. O Dark Lord só se deu por satisfeito quando Severus já não se mexia ou gritava e mal respirava.

O Lord das Trevas parou em frente à porta e sorriu. Agora o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu iria lhe pagar. Calculou bem a sua entrada...Tão bem, que o jato vermelho de seu Estupefaça atingiu em cheio o peito de Dumbledore.

O diretor caiu imóvel.

Harry ficou sozinho.

Apesar de seus 17 anos, Harry lutou como um grande bruxo. Voldemort o feriu diversas vezes, mas ele resistia. Os dois continuaram duelando por um bom tempo, até que Harry estivesse sob seus pés se contorcendo devido ao último Cruciatus.

O Dark Lord riu com gosto, a vitória estava em suas mãos.

E com esse pensamento se distraiu.

O outro aproveitou.

- Avada Kedavra. – Harry gritou.

Era o fim de Voldemort.

Havia acabado.

O mundo teria paz outra vez.

**----**

- Sr. Potter! Sr. Potter! – dizia Madame Pomfrey enquanto o sacudia.

Harry acordou todo suado, trêmulo. E a curandeira disse:

- Fique calmo, foi só um pesadelo. – pausa – Ele não pode mais te fazer nenhum mal.

- Eu sei...Eu sei... – disse virando-se de lado – Ele morreu...Eu matei...- Harry sussurou.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Shey Snape: **Pois é, né! Morreu gente abeça. Mas, a guerra é assim mesmo. Vou postar o capítulo 2 em breve...Espero que goste dessa tentativa de fic. Bjkas.

**Fabi - Chan: **Calma, calma, calma! Estamos num guerra, certo? Então, as pessoas morrem...Você que o Lupin iria deixar atacarem o Harry e não fazer nada? Bom, ficou um pouco confuso, né! Mas, agora separei a parte final do resto...E sim, o Dark Lord morreu...Como Harry mesmo disse: 'Eu Matei.' Logo postarei um novo chappie. Bjkas.


	3. Capítulo 2

**DarkAngelAngst: **Pensamentos suicidas até passa...Mas, _por favor_, não tenha atitudes suicidas. Rs...Bom, quanto ao Severus...Não precisa ter esperanças, pode ter certeza...Se ele morresse não teríamos fic, né! Vou tentar atualizar rápido. Bjkas.**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2**

Dez dias haviam se passado desde que o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu (de novo) destruíra Voldemort. Harry foi liberado por Madame Pomfrey no décimo dia de internação.

Antes de sair, ele olhou a sua volta...Ainda havia pessoas em recuperação, mas ele sabia que as que resistiram até agora não corriam mais risco de vida. Despediu-se da curandeira e foi para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

Ao entrar, foi recepcionado com uma festinha de boas vindas. As pessoas o abraçavam, cumprimentavam e questionavam sobre a grande luta. Harry, por sua vez, respondia com monossílabos e balanços de cabeça.

Minutos intermináveis se passaram até que seus companheiros de casa resolvessem dispersar suas atenções. Ao se dar conta de que não era mais o foco de atenção, Harry se aninhou na poltrona perto da lareira. Já estava perdido em seus pensamentos quando uma voz bem conhecida o trouxe de volta a realidade:

- Tudo bem com você, Harry? – perguntou Hermione.

- Está tudo bem. – ele respondeu.

- Hum...Certo! – pausa – Você não quer saber como andam as coisas em Hogwarts? – questionou Hermione.

Foi nesse momento que ele se deu conta que não tivera notícias da escola. Apenas sabia quem vivia e quem morria porque estavam todos na mesma enfermaria. Harry encarou a amiga e disse:

- Como andam as coisas?

- Vejamos, por onde vou começar?...- pausa – Bom, o castelo já está praticamente todo em ordem, Tonks foi nomeada a nova diretora da Grifinória e também dará aulas de transfiguração, ainda não se sabe quem dará aula de Trato com as Criaturas Mágicas e nem de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Ela parou, encarou o amigo e então indagou:

- Está tudo bem mesmo? Se você não quiser ouvir sobre o que ocorreu, eu vou entender.

- Mione...Já disse que está tudo bem! Continue. – Harry disse.

- Está bem!...O Professor Flitwick e a Professora Sinistra ainda estão na enfermaria, mas em dois ou três dias terão alta. As Professoras Sprout e Hooch já estavam trabalhando na recuperação da escola desde o segundo dia após a batalha... – dizia quando Harry a interrompeu.

- O Professor Snape estava guardando a porta junto com o Remus...– respirou fundo – Então, ele teve o mesmo destino do...

- Não! – interrompeu Hermione.

- Não! – surpresa – Mas a sala precisa foi invadida...

- Ele sofreu muito... – foi à vez dela respirar fundo – O Professor Snape enfrentou sozinho Lucius Malfoy, Belatrix Lestrange e Voldemort. Ele derrotou Malfoy e Belatrix, mas como já estava bastante machucado não pode se defender. Voldemort o atacou com uma crueldade jamais vista por ninguém, ele o torturou até que não tivesse mais forças nem para gritar...

- Como sabe de tantos detalhes? – perguntou Harry.

- Porque eu o encontrei.

- Mas...O que você estava fazendo ali?

- Madame Pomfrey me pediu para ajudar com os feridos... E nós o encontramos. – Hermione puxou o ar com força – Ele mal respirava, estava coberto de sangue...- Harry a interrompeu novamente.

- Se ele estivesse tão mal, não teria sobrevivido. – afirmou.

- Mas não era para ele ter sobrevivido. – pausa – Quando Madame Pomfrey começou a examiná-lo, vi seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas e suas mãos tremerem...Ela não sabia como ajudá-lo e ao perguntar o que ele tinha, ela me respondeu que ele estava morrendo...

- Não estou entendendo! Então, como ele sobreviveu? – Harry quis saber.

- Nós também não tínhamos entendido, mas o diretor deu uma explicação.

- Dumbledore!

- Sim, Harry! Depois que Madame Pomfrey deu o diagnóstico e disse não entender como ele ainda estava conosco, o diretor disse: "Não entende! Ora, Papoula...O que mais Severus fez na vida além de lutar e sobreviver?...Ele é um especialista em Sobrevivência!"

- Especialista em sobrevivência? – Harry repetiu as palavras do diretor sem entendê-las, mas Hermione explicou.

- Madame Pomfrey me explicou o que o diretor quis dizer. – pausa – O Professor Snape é um sobrevivente...Ele sobreviveu a muitas coisas: ao pai violento, ao preconceito na escola e depois por ser um ex-comensal da morte, a vida como espião... – Hermione respirou e continuou – Ao que me parece, nesses mais de 18 anos, o Professor Snape não viveu; ele apenas sobreviveu.

Harry passou alguns minutos observando o nada e levantou-se dizendo:

- Acho melhor irmos dormir. Boa Noite!

Ele subiu para o dormitório masculino tão rápido que Hermione nem pode respondê-lo.

Harry deitou-se e logo adormeceu. Não demorou muito e começou a se debater na cama.

_- Hum...Então o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu não absorveu só os meus poderes!_

_- Do que está falando?_

_- Você também ficou com um pouco da minha alma...Da parte que gosta de matar, que sente prazer ao ver à vida deixar um corpo..._

_- Eu não...Eu nunca..._

_- Ha, Ha, Ha... Nunca! E o que foi que você fez comigo, Potter? Você não me lançou uma Maldição Imperdoável sem sequer pestanejar!...Você não é muito diferente de mim,Potter...Também é um assassino..._

_- Não!_

Harry despertou todo suado. O corpo tremendo. Mais uma vez Voldemort estava em seus sonhos e mais uma noite ele não conseguiria dormir.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3 **

Harry passou um bom tempo tentando voltar a dormir, virava-se de um lado para o outro em sua cama. Três horas da manhã e nada, continuava acordado e com os pensamentos a mil.

Apesar de estar cansado, mentalmente acima de tudo, ficou acordado achando-se um idiota por mais uma vez ter perdido o sono.

'Por que não posso ter paz?'... Esta mesma pergunta martelando em sua cabeça por mais uma noite.

Revoltado consigo mesmo, pegou sua capa da invisibilidade e foi dar uma volta pelo castelo... Afinal, além dos fantasmas, quem mais ele poderia encontrar?

Todos deveriam estar dormindo, aproveitando a paz que finalmente voltara a reinar no mundo bruxo. Ninguém mais estaria passando pelas mesmas coisas que ele... O único amaldiçoado continuava sendo Harry Potter, o menino que matou o Lord das Trevas.

Com esses pensamentos, saiu de seu dormitório na Torre Grifinória sem rumo definido, mas com a certeza de que estaria só.

O que Harry não sabia é que a guerra havia deixado suas profundas marcas em outrem...

**oOoOo**

Após a grande batalha, Severus Snape ficou desacordado por dois longos dias na enfermaria de Hogwarts. Ele acordou ao raiar do terceiro dia e, dando-se conta de que não sangrava mais e conseguia firma-se em pé, decidiu que já estava na hora de voltar as Masmorras do castelo.

Madame Pomfrey entrou na enfermaria pouco depois do amanhecer, mas ela não estava preparada para encontrar um Professor Snape com suas tradicionais roupas pretas pronto para deixar a ala médica. A curandeira caminhou rapidamente até seu paciente rebelde decidida a mantê-lo sob seus cuidados. Ela fez tudo o que estava ao seu alcance para impedi-lo de ir embora, mas seus esforços não obtiveram resultado. Passados intermináveis minutos de discussão, Snape deu seu usual giro de calcanhares e seguiu em direção as masmorras.

Por mais que quisesse ajudar na reconstrução do castelo, Severus percebeu que seu corpo ainda precisava de vários cuidados e muito descanso. Injuriado, resolveu ficar recolhido em seus aposentos. Uma vez ou outra fazia poções, tanto para ele quanto para os que ainda estavam precisando de cuidados.

No décimo dia após a derrota de Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore foi visitá-lo em seus aposentos. O diretor chegou com um sorriso no rosto, seus olhos azuis brilhavam em uma intensidade que há muito não se via. Albus logo explicou a Severus o motivo de sua alegria... Os pacientes que permaneciam internados não corriam mais risco de vida e até mesmo Harry Potter já havia sido liberado. Dumbledore lhe informou também que a reconstrução de Hogwarts estava praticamente acabada e que as vagas no corpo docente seriam ocupadas por antigos membros da Ordem da Fênix, embora ainda existissem cargos vagos. Terminada as considerações sobre o castelo, o diretor quis saber como Severus estava.

Snape fez sua tão conhecida carranca e respondeu que estava ótimo. Albus o fitou por alguns segundos, logo percebendo as grandes olheiras em torno dos olhos de seu fiel companheiro de guerra. Severus mostrou-se incomodado com o olhar desconfiado do diretor. Ao notar isso, Dumbledore desviou o olhar e disse:

- Você suportou sozinho coisas que um exército não faria junto. Após tantos anos de luta e sacrifícios, a paz voltou a reinar na terra... Aproveite este momento de luz e comece a viver de verdade, você já passou tempo demais apenas sobrevivendo. Pense sobre isso, meu amigo...E ao acordar amanhã, veja como a vida pode ter outros tons.

Albus deu um sorriso cheio de ternura e saiu sem que Snape pudesse responder qualquer coisa. Apesar de ter sido apenas uma conversa, Severus descobriu-se bastante cansado assim que o diretor saiu.

Foi direto para seu quarto, trocou de roupa e ao deitar em sua cama dormiu quase que de imediato. Caiu no sono tão rápido, que se esqueceu de tomar a poção para sono sem sonhos... Mesmo com a derrota do Dark Lord, esta poção continuava a fazer parte da rotina noturna do Mestre de Poções e a falta dela iria cobrar seu preço.

Não demorou muito e começou a contorcer-se na cama.

-_ Ora, Ora... Então o traidor pensa que agora poderá ter uma vidinha feliz..._

_- O que! – Severus olha de um lado para o outro tentando descobrir quem falava com ele._

_- Tsc, Tsc, Tsc... Não lembra mais do seu mestre, Snape?_

_- Milord..._

_- Como você ousa me chamar assim depois de tamanha traição! – Voldemort vociferou – Mas sabe de uma coisa, eu terei a minha vingança e... – dizia quando foi interrompido._

_- Você está morto, não pode fazer nada contra ninguém! – Snape gritou._

_- Sim, você conseguiu se livrar de mim... Mas como vai livrar-se de você mesmo? – Severus estremeceu e o Lord das Trevas continuou – O que acha que as pessoas vêem quando olham para você... Eu vou lhe disser: elas vêem um Comensal da Morte, uma pessoa vil, um assassino..._

Snape acordou coberto de suor, seu coração batia em descompasso e seu corpo tremia. Respirou fundo e disse:

- É Albus, parece que pela primeira vez você está errado... Eu sempre serei um Comensal da Morte.

Ao olhar para o relógio, Severus viu que eram quase três horas da manhã e apesar de ainda estar cansado, resolveu que voltar a dormir não seria uma boa idéia. Com um suspiro, se levantou e decidiu dar uma volta pelo castelo. Precisava espairecer e nessa hora não haveria ninguém para perturbá-lo.

Continua...

* * *

**Respondendo as Reviews do cap anterior:**

**Sheyla Snape:** Os capítulos são curtos de propósito, é para os leitores perceberem o que não está escrito e é também por isso que os caps terminam assim. Espero que você tenha agüentado esperar...

**DarkAngelAngst:** Eu disse no 1° capítulo que o Voldie morreu...Ainda não ficou claro que o Harry está sonhando? É sempre bom saber das dúvidas, assim eu vou tentando melhorar.

**Fabi – Chan:** Medo! Se bem que, ter o Voldie perturbando mesmo depois de morto é de arrepiar os cabelos mesmo...

**Amanda Saitou:** Estou muito feliz que tenha descoberto a minha fic, afinal eu nem anunciei. Que bom que você gostou da descrição do Sevie, é realmente assim que eu o vejo.

**Ana Cláudia Snape:** Nem todo pedaço da alma do LV gosta de matar...Tem pedaço que prefere uma boa tortura, outro gosta mesmo é de mandar nos DEs... Hahaha Isso foi horrível.

**Tachel Black:** Você amou! pula de alegria na frente do micro Humm, você percebeu a semelhança... Foi proposital, armadinho mesmo!

**Lilibeth: **UHUL! Você entendeu direitinho a 'velocidade' da fic, mas nos próximos caps os leitores vão poder respirar um pouquinho mais. Espero

**Magalud: **E não é que o Sevie apareceu... Acho que ambos precisam da 'ajuda' um do outro...Ah, mas isso é assunto para os próximos chappies.

**Ptyx: **Adorou o final! Nossa a maioria quis me esganar :-) Acho que já dá para ter uma idéia de como o Sevie vai se encaixar nisso, não?


End file.
